


a meeting and a preset

by qyff



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt, Slight Character Study, and a hurt/comfort salad on the side extra on the comfort, here's your order sir a bowl of self-doubt with a dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyff/pseuds/qyff
Summary: Fuyuki’s grin is bright and earnest. His eyes are shining. And with the way he’s looking at Tsumugi, like he’s brilliant and talented and can do anything in the world, that he’s an actor who truly belongs on the stage, Tsumugi is almost willing to believe him. Almost.Day 3: One's fear
Relationships: Takatoo Fuyuki/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829878
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	a meeting and a preset

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO BETA'D THIS. THAT'S RIGHT. THE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL [@vagorsol](https://twitter.com/vagorsol) !!!!! im really running out of ways to say i love u this is so sad bro what would i do w out u AND THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME WITH TITLES I JUST. h love u bro

The path he treads isn’t an unfamiliar one. Tsumugi has been on this street many times, walking back from school, from their old theatre club, or even as a way to pass the time. It’s a nostalgic feeling, and as he stares at the ground in front of him, every step he walks seems to bring him deeper into the past. 

Is he really ready for this? For anyone else, it would be too late to back down, but he’s already run away once. Doing it again, who would be surprised? 

“Ah—Tsumu!” 

Tsumugi looks up, seeing Fuyuki wave at him. The man’s smile is infectious, and soon Tsumugi finds himself grinning as well. He catches up to Fuyuki, laughing softly. “It’s been a while, Fuyuki-kun.”

“It really has. How have you been?” Fuyuki swings an arm around his shoulder, beaming. “We have a lot to catch up on! How’s everything? Zabi? Your grandma?” 

“Huh— Oh, they’re both good. Really good, actually. Everyone’s in great health.” Tsumugi blinks. Fuyuki’s sunny, friendly personality was always something that caught him off guard, even so many years later. But he had missed it. It really has been a while since they last talked in person, and even though they texted often, it wasn’t the same. 

If Fuyuki’s smile could get any brighter, it would. “That’s great! Can I come over sometime? It’s been so long since I’ve seen Zabi, I kind of miss giving him belly rubs.”

“Of course! I would love that.” And he really would. Talking to Fuyuki like this… it made him feel warm, like he had suddenly gained back what he didn’t even know he was missing. “And I’m sure Zabi—and my grandma—would too. Ah! But, actually…” 

“Actually?”

Fuyuki leads the both of them inside a small ramen shop, one they’ve both frequented many times when they were younger. They sit at a small booth in the back, and it’s now that all the memories come flooding back. After school meetings with the theatre club, everyone eating ramen and crowding around scripts. Coming here with his parents and grandma, talking about the new flowers he saw at the park, them encouraging him to speak more. And the celebratory ramen from when Fuyuki got his first paycheck working at the convenience store down the street—he and Tasuku both said that Fuyuki should have spent the money on something cooler—but Fuyuki had just laughed. _“It’s not cool that your big bro is buying food for you?”_

“Eh? Tsumu?” A hand waves in front of his face, and Tsumugi blinks to see Fuyuki peering at him worriedly. “Something wrong?”

“Ah… No, nothing.” Tsumugi grabs the menu, only giving it a brief glance, a testament to how many times he’s been there. “Tonight, I’m heading to Veludo Way.” 

“Really? Watching a performance? Should we eat faster then? I don’t want you to miss a show.” 

“No, nothing like that.” Someone comes up to take their orders, and with the menu taken from him, Tsumugi brings his hands together in front of him. He stares at them, not knowing how to start. He gives them a light squeeze, the pressure grounding him in reality.

Fuyuki is silent, waiting. 

“I’m going to try acting again. I don’t—I don’t know how well it’ll turn out, or if the troupe I’m currently looking at will take me, but I’ll still try. I’m just…” His voice wavers, and tears are starting to build up, and it hits him on how futile this is. He’s just going to fail again. He knows it. He’s going to run away again, and never come out in public. He’ll ignore the messages from his old friends, he’ll hide whenever he sees an old clubmate, and he’ll shut himself in with the flowers. For someone like him, to think that he _deserves_ to stand up on that beautiful stage once more, is nothing short of a crime. “Yeah.”

“Amazing, Tsumu!” Grabbing his hands, Fuyuki holds Tsumugi’s fists between his palms. “That’s great! I’m so excited to see you on the stage again! You’re an amazing actor, you know?” 

Fuyuki’s grin is bright and earnest. His eyes are shining. And with the way he’s looking at Tsumugi, like he’s brilliant and talented and can do anything in the world, that he’s an actor who truly belongs on the stage, Tsumugi is almost willing to believe him. Almost. 

Their food arrives then, saving him from having to respond. The ramen is just as good as Tsumugi remembers, the noodles chewy, the broth salty, and the chashu just barely falling apart beneath his chopsticks. For a while, he’s able to forget his problems and just indulge in the food. 

Finishing first, always having been a fast eater, Fuyuki takes care of the bill before Tsumugi can even react. “Wait for me outside,” he says with a grin, before dashing away. Again, Tsumugi has barely any time to react.

Five minutes later, he steps outside to see Fuyuki, smiling as always, holding an ice cream in each hand. “Strawberry or vanilla?”

“Strawberry.” 

With a flourish, Fuyuki hands the ice cream over, and Tsumugi giggles. “How much was it?” 

“Don’t worry about the cost. My treat.” 

“But—”

“Shh. Think of it as… a congratulatory ice cream!” He laughs. “Let’s walk for a little bit. I can drive you home, later.” 

“Mhn. I’d like that.” 

* * *

“I’m back!” Tsumugi opens the door, taking off his shoes. Behind him, Fuyuki does the same.

“Welcome home.” His grandma peeks towards the door, greeting him, before her eyes brighten. “Fuyuki-kun! It’s so nice to see you. Quick, come on in.” At her feet, Zabi bounds past Tsumugi’s open arms and instead towards Fuyuki, nuzzling his ankles.

In response, Fuyuki picks him up, cradling Zabi in his arms. “Zabi! Hello,” He gives Tsumugi’s dog a pat on the head, “How’s my second favorite Tsukioka doing tonight?” Zabi woofs, giving Fuyuki a lick on the face. “Hah, love you too, Zabi.”

“Second favorite?” With a raised eyebrow, Tsumugi moves to pat Zabi as well, giving him some scratches behind the ears. “And Zabi, I’m feeling a little betrayed.” 

“Yup!” Fuyuki winks. “Your grandma is my number one, after all.” 

“Fuyuki-kun, you’re too kind.” His grandma beams. “Do you boys want some fruit?” 

“Oh, we just ate—”

“We went to eat not too long ago—” 

She disappears into the kitchen. “I’ll cut you some fruit.” 

He and Fuyuki look at each other, before bursting out into laughter. Zabi follows suit, with short yips. “You’re so cute, Zabi. So soft.” Fuyuki burrows his face in Zabi’s fur. “...Maybe a bit smelly, though.” 

Tsumugi smiles. “Don’t be mean.” 

“It’s true!” 

“Woof!” Zabi plants a paw on Fuyuki’s face, in retaliation for the insult. 

“Okay, sorry Zabi.”

The scene in front of him makes Tsumugi feel all fuzzy inside. “Fuyuki-kun, do you want to come into my room? We shouldn’t stand in the hall like this.” 

“Ah. Right. Lead the way, Tsumu.” 

* * *

They sit on opposite sides of his bed, Zabi strewn between them, belly up for Fuyuki to rub. And while doing so, Fuyuki plants loud smooches on Zabi’s furry little head. Tsumugi captures the moment with blurry pictures on his phone. “Fuyuki-kun, I think you’re killing him.” 

“It’s fine! He loves it. Right, Zabi?”

Less than enthusiastic, Zabi lets out a quiet yip.

“He sure seems to love it.”

“Okay, point made, Tsumu.” 

Tsumugi opens his arms wide, and Zabi takes the chance to enter them. He holds Zabi to his chest, rubbing his dog’s forehead lightly. “You’re a good boy, Zabi.” 

They sit there in silence for another minute, before Fuyuki opens his mouth. 

“So, what made you decide to do acting again?” 

“I’m not too sure.” He looks at Zabi’s kind eyes, before continuing, “But it hurts. A lot.”

“Huh?”

“Not being able to act. It’s like… I’m missing a part of myself, and there’s no other way to get it back. So I really, really want to stand on stage again. That rush of excitement… It’s where I feel alive. But—” He clutches Zabi closer to his chest, receiving a comforting nuzzle in return. “I’m scared. I don’t know if I can do it. Fuyuki, what if I fail again? I couldn’t—I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” 

Fuyuki doesn’t say anything, and for one horrible, terrifying second Tsumugi is afraid that he’ll get up and leave, or tell him that yes, he will fail, but Fuyuki doesn’t. Instead, he comes forward and wraps his arms around Tsumugi, taking care not to crush Zabi. 

“Tsumu.” 

“...Yeah?” 

“Thank you for telling me this.” 

“Fuyuki-kun…” 

Fuyuki leans back, and cups a hand to Tsumugi’s face, brushing away tears that Tsumugi didn’t even realize were falling. “It’s going to be okay.”

“But what if it’s not? What if I’m going to run away again?” The tears are falling faster, and he covers Fuyuki’s hand with his own. “I’m scared. Terrified.” 

“I can’t tell you to not be scared,” Fuyuki starts, still rubbing Tsumugi’s cheek with his thumb, “But I believe in you. You can do this. And when— _if_ , if it gets hard, just know that I’m here for you. I always will be. ” 

He can’t form words. He’s too busy crying, thinking, _feeling_. But Fuyuki doesn’t ask any more of him, and they wait together, two boys and a dog, in a gentle, comfortable quietness. 

* * *

“You know where you’re going?” Fuyuki leans towards the passenger seat, making eye contact with Tsumugi. He’s standing outside of Fuyuki’s car, hand on the doorframe. 

“Yeah, my friend’s place isn’t too far from here.” 

Holding up a large container, Fuyuki asks “...Do you want another apple slice? Your grandma cut way too much. I’ll be eating them for days.” 

“I’m okay.” Tsumugi cracks a weak smile. “They’re good for you. Make sure to eat them all.”

“Guess I have no choice then.” 

“Mhn.” He doesn’t want to leave. He wants to stay here, with Fuyuki, with the comfort of what he knows. But Veludo Way is right behind him, and even this late at night, he can hear the bustling of audiences and street actors alike. It’s a siren’s call.

“If you see my brother, tell him I said hi.”

“Right.” 

“And tell him to come home more often! Mom and dad miss him.” 

“Okay.”

“And Tsumu?”

“Huh?”

“Take care of yourself.” Fuyuki’s smile is full of warmth, the sun that always shines behind the clouds. “You got this. Take the acting world by storm. Promise?” 

“I promise.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. FUYUKI AND TSUMUGI. I JUST THINK THEY ARE NEAT. tsumugi, sir, what did u do before u joined mankai. what things have u done. who were u friends with. i know he worked as a civil servant and had a gf and all but. sir!!!! i need to know the deets!!!! 
> 
> im a huge sucker for the 'best friend's older brother/sister' trope so i just. h. hehe mr fuyuki.
> 
> please talk to me about them i would literally DIE from happiness i didn't know this was the pairing i needed
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/grassj_elly)


End file.
